POSSESIVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Sangat merepotkan mempunyai kekasih yang sangat posesif. Terlebih ia selalu melakukan hal kasar dan menakutkan ketika sedang gelap mata karena kecemburuan yang berlebih. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Little Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Posse****s****sive © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : ****Terdapat konten dewasa (17+) ****dan ****Kekerasan****, AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sangat merepotkan mempunyai kekasih yang sangat posesif. Terlebih ia selalu melakukan hal kasar dan menakutkan ketika sedang gelap mata karena kecemburuan yang berlebih. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POSSESSIVE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**PRAANG**

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh begitu keras memekakan telinga. Lebih tepatnya sengaja dilempar oleh seseorang.

Seorang lelaki berambut _crimson_ terlihat sedang emosi. Tatapannya seakan hendak membakar apapun yang tertangkap oleh pupil mata dwi warnanya. Termasuk wanita mungil dengan tubuh bergetar yang semakin tersudut oleh keadaan serta terjebak bersamanya di dalam sebuah ruangan sepi tak berpenghuni dengan aura mencekam.

"Siapa lelaki tadi?" Tanya Si Lelaki penuh intimidasi. Langkahnya kian mendekat hingga menyudutkan langkah Si Wanita karena terhalangi tembok kokoh dibelakangnya.

"Di-dia ha-hanya te-tetangga baru di se-sebelah ru-rumahku." Jawab Si Wanita gugup. Tenggorokannya seakan kering dan lidahnya kelu seketika.

Menghadapi lelaki yang kini sedang terbakar emosi, akan membuatnya kewalahan dan sudah dipastikan dia tak akan bisa berkutik lagi seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Satu kata yang bisa dia katakan ketika terjebak di dalam keadaan ini.

Mengerikan.

**BRAKK**

Lelaki itu memukul tembok dengan keras membuat si wanita terlonjak karena kaget. Dia menyudutkan tubuh Si Wanita ke tembok, mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan kuat, menatapnya dengan tajam seakan mencari sebuah kebenaran yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kau tahu bukan? Aku paling tak suka kau dekat dengan lelaki manapun kecuali aku." Ucap Si Lelaki yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah dari dalam saku celana—memainkan benda tajam itu di dekat wajah Si Wanita yang semakin pucat karena ketakutan.

"I-iya a-aku tahu. To-tolong sing—" Ucapannya terhenti karena lelaki itu menyelanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu mengapa kau masih saja berdekatan dengan mereka?" Bentak si lelaki begitu keras membuat si wanita memejamkan mata dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis yang hendak membludak keluar.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, Sei-_kun_. A-aku ja-janji—"

"Janji janji janji. Aku muak mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." Suara Si Lelaki semakin meninggi menandakan emosi yang kian melingkupi. Dia menorehkan ujung gunting yang tajam itu pada wajah mulus Si Wanita. Hingga sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah membasahi pipinya diiringi erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Suara tangisan Si Wanita akhirnya terpecah. Dia merasa perih dan sakit pada pipinya.

**SLEPP**

Seijuurou menjilat darah yang mengalir di pipi Si Wanita berserta cairan asin yang berasal dari kelopak mata indah yang masih tertutup itu. Dia menyeringai merasakan sensasi bau anyir dari darah Si Wanita yang kini telah memenuhi indera perasanya.

"Kaulah yang akan pertama kuhukum, setelah itu barulah lelaki itu yang akan kuberikan pelajaran karena sudah berani mendekati kekasih Akashi Seijuurou." Tukasnya penuh ancaman dan tekanan seraya menarik tangan Si Wanita dengan kasar menuju ke suatu tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Sei-_kun_! Aku mohon … Ja-jangan hukum aku!" Pinta Si Wanita dengan wajah menyiratkan ketakutan dan permohonan.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau harus merasakan hukumanku agar jera." Ucap Seijuurou dingin seraya menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke bawah lantai dingin dan keras.

"Awww …" Desis Hinata merasa ngilu karena kedua sikunya menghantam lantai keras itu sehingga lecet dan berdarah.

Seijuurou dengan cepat menindih tubuh Hinata sembari memegangi kedua tangannya ke samping sebelum sempat dia bergerak untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou, kemudian dia berkata tepat di telinganya: "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Diam dan terima saja hukumanmu!"

**GLUPH**

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Sei-_kun _… Hmmpp—" Bibir Hinata terkatup tak mampu berkata lagi karena ciuman Seijuurou yang telah menguncinya.

Dia melumat bibir tipis nan merah milik kekasihnya penuh perasaan. Tak bertahan satu menit, karena kini lumatannya telah berubah kasar dan ganas membuat Hinata kewalahan juga sesak nafas.

'Sei-_kun _… Aku mohon hentikan!' Teriak Hinata dalam hatinya disertai air mata yang masih setia mengaliri kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Possessive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Arigatou_, sudah membantuku membereskan rumah ini." Ucap lelaki berambut pirang sembari tersenyum ramah.

"_Douitashimashite_. Jangan sungkan jika perlu bantuan, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu. Kita kan tetangga." Ucap wanita berambut indigo begitu lembut dan sopan.

"_Ha'i. Hontouni arigatou_. Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Diapun membalas uluran tangan lelaki yang merupakan tetangga barunya itu.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya."

"Iya tentu saja."

Mereka tertawa riang bersama. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi tak jauh darisana dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura gelap, kemarahan, serta kebencian terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Possessive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seijuurou berhasil menelanjangi Hinata meski harus menggunakan kekerasan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan kini tubuhnya pun telah polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Dia mencengkram pipi Hinata memaksanya membuat huruf U.

"Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali. Kau ini adalah milikku. Semua yang telah menjadi milikku tak boleh disentuh orang lain. Yang boleh menyentuhnya hanya aku. Kau mengerti?" Ujar Seijuurou lembut.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata terdiam. Dia hanya menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya kini.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Seijuurou sembari menekan luka di pipi Hinata dengan keras membuatnya meringis merasa sakit.

"Sa-sakit Sei-_kun_ ..." Rintih Hinata namun sedikitpun tak dipedulikannya.

"Ini tak seberapa sakitnya dibandingkan sakitnya diriku saat melihatmu bersama lelaki lain. Kau mengerti tidak hah?" Seijuurou kembali membentaknya. Dia masih memainkan luka di pipi Hinata, tak peduli erang kesakitan yang diteriakkan wanita itu.

"A-aku mohon Sei-_kun _… Ja-jangan menyiksaku seperti ini lagi!" Ucap Hinata kian lirih dan lemah. Dia sudah tak kuasa menerima perlakuan kasar Seijuurou. Dia sudah tak tahan, dan dia ingin segera mengakhirinya. Namun dia tak berdaya. Dia selalu tak berdaya ketika bersama dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan. Pertama, aku akan menorehkan beberapa goresan di tubuhmu yang indah ini. Kedua, kita akan bercinta semalaman hingga kau sulit untuk berjalan. Mana yang kau pilih, sayang?" Tanya Seijuurou memperlihatkan seringainya yang paling menakutkan.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Dua pilihan yang disebutkan sama sekali tak ada yang baik baginya. Dua-duanya merugikan. Dan dia tak mau memilih apapun.

"A-aku ma-mau pulang. A-aku mohon—"

"Pulang? Itu tak ada di dalam pilihan yang kuajukan. Cepatlah pilih! Sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran dan melakukan keduanya padamu." Ucap Seijuurou dingin. Dia mengecup leher jenjang Hinata—memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana.

"U-uhh … Sei-_kun_ … Ja-jangan lakukan ini!" Ucap Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan munafik sayang! Kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Tanya Seijuurou retoris. Kedua tangannya meremas dada Hinata dengan kuat dan gemas, sedangkan bibirnya terus menjelajahi bagian demi bagian tubuh mulus Hinata tanpa terlewat sedikitpun dengan meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah disana yang menandakan kepemilikannya.

"Se-sei _kun_ … A-arrghhh …" Hinata meremas rambut merah Seijuurou saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras memasuki vaginanya dengan sekali sentak. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget bercampur sakit dan ngilu.

"Kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku." Bisik Seijuurou terdengar _sexy_ dan menakutkan—membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding mendengarnya.

Dia mulai bergerak menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar dan cepat tanpa peduli apapun. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membuat wanita itu berteriak dan mendesah akibat perlakuannya itu.

"Sei-_kun_ … A-aahhh … U-uuhhh …" Desahan Hinata terdengar menggema di ruangan kosong itu. Dia memejamkan mata yang masih mengeluarkan butiran bening. Hati serta pikirannya berusaha menolak hal ini namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Dan dia membenci hal itu.

"Hinata … Kau u-uuhh … Hanya a-aahh … Milikku hmpptt …" Seijuurou melumat dada Hinata yang menantang sejak tadi. Mempercepat laju gerakannya membuat tubuh si wanita bergoyang-goyang tak menentu.

"….."

"Aku uuhh … Mencintaimu, Hinata enghhh aahhh …" Ucap Seijuurou di sela kegiatannya menggagahi Hinata. Sedangkan si wanita hanya terdiam dengan mata tertutup disertai isak tangis yang menyayat hati, namun tidak bagi hati Seijuurou yang memang sedang gelap mata karena rasa cemburunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Possessive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Butiran-butiran air hujan mulai membasahi tanah kering yang sudah lama tak mendapat siraman dari atas sana.

Semakin lama semakin deras. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Termasuk seorang gadis bermata lavender yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Kini dia sedang berdiri di bawah atap sebuah toko yang terletak tak jauh darisana. Menunggu dan berharap hujan akan segera berhenti. Agar dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat setelah lelah menjalani aktivitas seharian di sekolah.

Pandangan iris bening indahnya menatap ke atas langit mendung nan gelap itu. Tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan penuh ketertarikan. Tatapan mata misterius itu masih terus memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik si gadis, bahkan mengambil beberapa fotonya melalui kamera yang senantiasa dia bawa. Kemanapun dan kapanpun, dia selalu mengintai segala gerak-gerik si wanita kemudian diabadikan melalui foto-foto yang telah diambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Semua itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan.

Sehingga hari ini, detik ini, dia memutuskan untuk menemui gadis pujaannya. Berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini terpendam dalam hati tanpa harus bersembunyi lagi.

Ya, dia sudah memutuskannya.

Dan keputusannya sudah bulat.

Langkahnya perlahan kian mendekat ke tempat si gadis kini berada. Dia berjalan di bawah naungan payung berwarna merah yang merupakan warna kesukaannya. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Namun ketika dia telah sampai di hadapan si gadis, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya sesaat yang lalu berubah menjadi ramah dan hangat diimbangi dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hai." Sapanya ramah.

"Hai." Balas si gadis tak kalah ramah—membalas senyumannya.

"Mau kupinjami payung?" Tawarnya masih mengulum senyum manis.

"Ti-tidak usah." Tolak si gadis sopan dan lembut. "Se-sebentar lagi juga hujannya berhenti." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini sampai hujannya berhenti." Ucapnya seraya melipat payungnya dan berdiri disamping si gadis yang nampak kebingungan dengan sikap orang asing itu.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kelas 2A. Lalu kau?" Tanya si gadis membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat lamanya terjebak di dalam keheningan.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 2C." Jawab si lelaki singkat.

"Oh, _souka_. Sa-salam kenal Akashi-_kun_." Ucap si gadis sembari tersenyum sangat manis membuat orang disampingnya tertegun sesaat.

"Salam kenal juga." Balas lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok indah di dekatnya. Mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah serta tubuh gadis pujaannya selama ini tanpa berkedip.

Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya, 'Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, Hinata Hyuuga.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**# _Author's Notes_:**

**Huwaaaa …..**

**Ternyata aku memang tak mempunyai bakat dalam membuat fanfic aseemmm kayak gini.**

**Jadinya hancur yak? :-p**

**Tak apalah aku penasaran aja, jadinya mencoba untuk membuat fanfic bertema dewasa ini. **

**Dan hasilnya sangat mengecewakan para pemirsa. #pundung di pojokan sambil ngemut jempol ala L Lawliet#**

**_Thanks for reading minna_ :-)**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
